


Roommates

by BSforDays



Category: Free!
Genre: Butt Grabbing, Cockblocking, Fluff, Getting Together, It's almost 2k of Nagisa and Rei making out I am so sorry, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSforDays/pseuds/BSforDays
Summary: Okay, so Nagisa didn’t mean to fall for his roommate and yet here he was, making out with him in his room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just... wanted to write Nagisa and Rei kissing and this is what happened 
> 
> I'll be over here in my trashcan if anyone needs me

Okay, so Nagisa didn’t mean to fall for his roommate and yet here he was, making out with him in his room.

Roommate Ryuugazaki Rei was a psychics major, an incredibly disciplined student, undeniably nerdy and most definitely a catch. The first time Nagisa was introduced to him by his other roommate, Tachibana Makoto, he couldn’t help but stare at his broad back while he was simply doing the dishes. Nagisa had been looking for a dorm and was glad that Makoto called him up to let him know that their other roommate had moved to a bigger room. Rei, being the overly polite person that he was, let his dishes soak in the water, dried off his hands so he could properly greet his new roommate and possible friend and Nagisa may or may not have felt his face turning a dark shade of red when Rei bowed and he caught a glimpse of his collarbone.

Their first meeting had been quite awkward and short, but still, there they were. Nagisa was sitting on his knees in front of Rei, kissing him endlessly. Rei’s hands were busy holding his thighs, fingers sneaking under his shorts and basically feeling him up. Nagisa was almost too preoccupied with his mouth to notice, not really caring anyway. Rei must have had multiple boyfriends (or girlfriends, who knows) because his kissing technique made Nagisa want to _devour_ him on the spot. The bed creaked every time they shifted to get even closer to each other, both of them practically trying to _blend_ into each other’s skin.

A soft classical tune was playing in the background because apparently Rei could focus better with piano music and he hadn’t bothered to turn it off when Nagisa came into his room, asking if he could borrow a pencil.

“Yes, of course,” Rei had said with a straight face and beckoned Nagisa to come over to his desk while he opened one of his drawers that was attached to it.

It had been totally unintentional, or maybe not, Nagisa couldn’t quite remember. His brain was too occupied with Rei’s lips, which were now on his neck, sucking and nibbling like a shy vampire getting its first bite. Nagisa had cocked his head to the side, his eyes rolled back, feeling so incredibly hot and feverish that he almost, _almost_ , wanted Rei to stop touching him with those burning hands. One of said hands was cupping his bare waist while the other one was massaging his thigh, both pulling him closer but also keeping him place to make sure he couldn’t get away.

Not that Nagisa _wanted_ to get away.

How long had they known each other again? Three weeks. Maybe four if Nagisa counted seeing Rei in the hallway every morning every time he went to the bathroom/kitchen. Their greetings usually weren’t that interesting. A simple “Good morning/evening” from Rei and a meek “Hello!” from Nagisa was their basic conversation and Nagisa didn’t mind that much, seeing that Rei always had his nose buried in some book or his own notes so he didn’t want to bother him.

The conversation in Rei’s room had been their longest so far. Nagisa had made a meek attempt at some small talk while he was standing next to Rei, waiting for him to retrieve a pencil from his neat box full of brand new ones. They were standing pretty close, _too_ close, Nagisa could feel his body heat warming up his arm, _smell_ his cologne and _hear_ him breathing steadily through his nose as if he was a pro at that, too, or something.

And for some reason, the minute Rei had sharpened the pencil and held it out for him to take, their eyes met and they stared at each other for a good twenty seconds. Next minute he knew, Nagisa felt Rei grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the bed.

No words were spoken as their lip met each other halfway, stuck together like glue. Nagisa should have said something, _anything_ , but he couldn’t help himself. He had liked Rei from day one and apparently the feelings were mutual and he was definitely _not_ complaining.

His own hands were mapping out every inch of Rei’s chest, taking a break on his shoulders so he could squeeze them for support as he felt his body turning into liquid. The hot breath against his pulse point, the strong fingers grazing his hips and ribs, the moist lips kissing and caressing the underside of his jaw, _everything_ , it was becoming too much. His poor, racing heart could barely function, beating irregularly against his ribcage, confused by the half-assed signals his brain was giving off.

Rei mumbled something against his skin and Nagisa responded with a small noise, his voice breaking in the process.

He had never done something like this before, which is what made it so exciting in the first place but it also scared the hell out of him. Did this mean they were going to go on a date after this?

“Date…?”

Woops, apparently he had said that out loud.

Hands that were no longer listening to his own signals reached for Rei’s messed up collar and gave it a rough tug, quickly catching him off guard before he was pushed onto the bed with Nagisa straddling his hips. It didn’t take very long for Rei to compose himself because as soon as Nagisa bent down to capture his lips again, those large hands were back on his body, soft and warm.

Now that he was on all fours, gravity was pulling his baggy shirt down so that Rei’s hands had access to his bare torso.

The kissing slowed due to Rei sucking on his cupid’s bow hungrily, lightly biting down, which made Nagisa’s breath hitch. The nibbles were careful and gentle, almost timid, and so very distracting that he didn't notice the large hands crawling up to his lower back, slowly but surely making their way down until they were cupping his butt.

His surprised yelp got sucked in by Rei’s kiss, but he didn’t miss the chuckle. Hot breath ghosting over his ultra sensitive lips, tickling them pleasantly and Nagisa felt like fainting.

Everything was so warm, so _hot,_ especially the tingles Rei was leaving behind. It was as if his touches were everywhere, leaving a trail of warm sensations all over his legs, thighs and behind. They massaged, squeezed, _felt._ Slipping under his shorts _and_ boxers, leading him on, leaving him hanging, causing Nagisa to pant over his lips.

Breathing through his nose was nearly not enough. His heart was pumping too hard, too fast, and his lungs felt like they were on fire. And he was definitely not the only one because he both felt and _heard_ Rei panting feverishly, absently rubbing his knee against Nagisa’s bare leg.

Warm fingertips drew invisible lines over his inner thighs before they went just a tiny bit higher, lightly tugging on his zipper to ask for permission.

Nagisa was seeing stars. Little sparks of black, yellow and white danced in front of his eyes, blinding him. The throbbing in between his legs was driving him crazy and he _wanted_ Rei to continue so desperately that he couldn’t help but let out a quiet whine. His hips itched, _aching_ to move and grind against the other’s, and so he did.

Their upper bodies clashed and Rei threw his head back, gasping in response as their bodies were now aligned.

“Nagisa, Rei! You guys home?”

Hands stilled on his cheeks in the middle of their squeeze and Nagisa pulled back from their kiss. The smack echoed through the entire room and Nagisa didn’t need a mirror to know that his lips were now bright red, decorated with bite marks and on top of that, at least twice their size. He didn’t even want to know what his _hair_ looked like.

Apparently the music had stopped a while ago. Apart from their gasps and pants it was deadly quiet, which made Makoto’s footsteps even louder.

“Oh, no,” Nagisa whispered because he didn’t trust his voice.

“Oh, no,” Rei echoed lamely.

Three knocks.

“Rei?”

“H-hold on, I’m changing!” Rei yelped and Nagisa quickly pressed his lips together to stop a snicker from escaping, but it died down in his throat as soon as Rei’s lips were near his ear to whisper, “Nagisa-kun, please make yourself look presentable.”

_Nagisa-kun._

Rei had always called him Hazuki-san, but it looked like they were on first name basis now. And it made his heart flutter in his chest, holy—

“Only if you promise we’ll go on a date later,” Nagisa whispered back, his cheek burning against Rei’s.

“So I did hear you correctly the first time.”

“Definitely.”

Their eyes met. Rei’s were cloudy and hazy, pupils dilated and Nagisa had no doubt he looked just as drunk. A hand cupped his jaw, fingertips touching the roots of his hair, thumb caressing his flushed cheek and Nagisa _melted_ under the softening gaze of the guy he had just made out with for a good ten to fifteen minutes, and only then did he realize that this was truly happening.

He was lying on top of his roommate, chest to chest, probably looking like a complete disaster, but Rei didn’t seem to _care_.

“Promise.”

And of course, the deal was sealed with one last kiss before Nagisa rolled off of him and looked for the nearest mirror to fix his… well, everything.

* * *

Makoto smiled while he heard the awkward shuffling on the other side of Rei’s door and the panicked, “H-hold on, I’m changing!”

Nagisa’s shoes were still at the door. His room, the bathroom and the kitchen were empty. And their crushes on each other had been pretty obvious from the start.

He looked over his shoulder at Haru who was waiting patiently, shoulder pressed against the wall and tapping away on his phone. “It took them long enough.”

“Yeah,” Makoto whispered, slung his bag over his shoulder and decided to leave a note instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, Mary, Joseph and the camel. I think I was high on feels when I wrote this because I’ve only ever written one make-out in my life (this being the second one) and I didn’t know they could get THIS long LOL 
> 
> Thanks for reading, loveliezzz  
> Please don't forget to leave kudos/comments on your way out~!


End file.
